<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cages by TallDarkAndHandsome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170922">Cages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndHandsome/pseuds/TallDarkAndHandsome'>TallDarkAndHandsome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lack of Communication, Rejection, Secrets, Summer Romance, physical affection, poem, sexual awakening, teenage love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndHandsome/pseuds/TallDarkAndHandsome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I feel your eyes in badminton class<br/>So I arch my back, I return your pass<br/>You affirm that I play better than you<br/>‘Want to stay and practice, just us two?’</p>
<p>Our game is exciting, charged and fun<br/>My eyes trail your muscles when you run<br/>With every new minute, I see you get better<br/>Dodging and ducking, your tactics get clever</p>
<p>You’re walking me home every single day<br/>I don’t ask you why and you don’t ever say<br/>You hug me the first time, I’m still as a rock<br/>Then I melt into it and something unlocks</p>
<p>You trace my ear slowly with your finger<br/>Innocent and sweet, your hands they linger<br/>You give me a taste, you wake the beast<br/>I slide on my garters, I’m ready to feast</p>
<p>Can’t say what I feel, so I show you instead<br/>But everything I do flies over your head<br/>So I touch you some more, my hands wander<br/>You’re Frankenstein, I’m your hairy monster</p>
<p>Finally one day, you see it in my eyes<br/>You swallow, you shrink, I see you’re surprised<br/>A blink and another, the moment’s over<br/>The haze clears and swiftly I’m sober</p>
<p>You tell me that there is a lot I don’t know<br/>So I must accept that we cannot be more<br/>You keep secrets behind a door that locks<br/>I’m trapped in a castle, you’re trapped in a box</p>
<p>So I snap one day and tell you I’m out<br/>It is time we go our separate routes<br/>You smile and play me one last time<br/>We return to our cages, happily confined</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Summer romances are so memorable but so fleeting.</p>
<p>Please drop your favourite line down in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>